


Three's a crowd

by Mufffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Bisexual Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) in a Female Vessel, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), I don't actually know what it means, Jack being Jack, Kissing, Nephil Jack Kline, Nephilim, Non-Explicit Sex, Pansexual Gabriel, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), Secrets, Set somewhere in season 13, Unplanned Pregnancy, gabriel in a dress, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: When Gabe wakes up in a field and later discovers his past vessel is destroyed, he has to deal with adjusting to his new vessel and new additions to it as well. After one unfortunate night for him, he's stuck with a problem that could cost him his life all thanks to one simple man.Sam Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel woke with a throbbing headache and a hard bed underneath him. He groaned and moved to sit up, grabbing fist fulls of dirt and grass. Gabe slowly raised his small hands to stare at the dirt stains before rubbing his face. It probably rubbed all over his face when he was asleep on the ground. He sat up to find himself on the edge of a field, looking around cluelessly. “Uh..” He paused and looked at the corn growing and the place where he’d landed. He didn’t have much memory expect for everything going black and then.. Falling. Well, he knew he fell. Pretty hard to miss. 

The sound of a car driving past caught his attention and quickly walked up to the road. Besides the car that just drove past, the roads were empty. He groaned internally and let his shoulders sag, feeling the jacket he’d worn for years feel heavy. He glanced at his arms and frowned, seeing the coat was far too big for him. How the hell did that happen? 

Gabe shrugged it off and continued his walk down the road. With no idea where he was or access to a phone, he was bluntly screwed considering his grace was dangerously low. He tried finding Cas to communicate, but all other odds were out the window. He was lost, practically human, and not to mention confused and dazed. 

He walked for a couple of miles, thoughts swimming in his head. Mostly thoughts about where he was and how to get to Lebanon. Before he knew it, he could see tall buildings in the distance that seemed to be skyscraper tall. He’d seen New York, and these weren’t as big, but they were comparable to Chicago for sure. 

He barely even realized when someone had pulled over and stared at him. Gabe glanced at the person and stood on the edge of the road, watching in confusion. He wasn’t always good with confrontation. 

“What are you doing all the way out here, walking in this heat? ..In that giant coat?” The man asked Gabe.

“Well- I’m lost” Gabe admitted defeatedly, glanced downwards for a second. “Where am I?” He frowned.

“Outside of Grand Island,” He replied, frowning.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “State” He frowned, an annoyed look to his face.

“You’re really lost” The man frowned at him before sighing. “Nebraska” He replied, continuing to stare at Gabe. “Where are you headed?”

“Kansas. Lebanon” He frowned, thinking about the distance.

“That’s more than an hour’s drive away” The man whistled before unlocking his car door. “I could drive you into town and drop you off around where you need to be” He offered. “It’d make that trip a little easier for ya”

Gabe pondered the idea and smiled, opening the car door to climb in, realizing how loose his pants were as well. What the hell had happened to his clothes when he fell? Was he attacked by wolves? “So what are you doing exactly, wandering the roads of Nebraska?”

Gabe shrugged and looked at the door covering his hands. “I woke up in the field” He mumbled, glancing at the side mirror only to find it broken. He rolled his eyes and looked back to stare at the man.

“And.. you’re okay?” He sputtered.

Gabe shrugged. “I feel okay” He mumbled, rubbing his cheek again. “Besides of course.. Being far from Kansas” He frowned.

“Well.. I’m glad I could help” he smiled and stared at Gabe’s clothing for most of the ride. He eventually spoke up when they’d reached Grand Island. “So you just woke up in a field?” He asked with a frown.

“Yeah..” Gabe paused. “I remember falling. And then I woke up minutes before you drove by. I was walking for a little bit, but it’s hard to tell how long when I don’t have a phone or a watch” Gabe explained.

“Well, I’m glad I found you when I did. Something seriously bad could’ve happened” He mumbled, staring at the road as he drove. “So who are you anyway?”

Gabe perked up and shrugged a little. “My name is.. Gabriel” He mumbled, staring at the man driving. The driver just stared at him with a confused expression. Gabriel shrugged and turned back to staring out the window. “What’s your name?” He smiled.

“Garth” He simply said. 

“And what are you doing in Nebraska?” Gabe asked with a flat expression.

“Hunting” Garth smiled.

Gabe frowned a little. Mentions of hunting only made him think of Sam and Dean. He wondered what they were doing right now. If they were even in Kansas right now. But not every hunter is a monster hunter. “What’s your favorite animal to hunt?” He asked.

“Huh?” Garth asked before gasping. “Oh- for hunting. Uh.. Deer maybe. Sometimes fishing is fun too” He smiled at Gabe.

“So where are we now?” Gabe asked bluntly, wanting the ride to be over with quickly. He didn’t know how well he could defend himself without grace. Even though this guy was a toothpick, he could probably overpower Gabe in the state he was in.

“In Grand Island. We’re on Locust right now, so it’s going to be another hour or two before we reach your state. He mumbled, staring at Gabriel’s coat one more time before opening his mouth again. “Would you like to go to a store nearby? Or maybe my wife has some clothes that’ll fit you. We’re visiting and renting a hotel near here. I just noticed your clothes are rather big on you. Who’s are they anyway? Your dad’s?”

Gabe almost snorted at the thought of his father giving him anything. “No.. They’re mine. Well.. Kind of my friend’s. But he gave them to me” Gabe mumbled and glanced at Garth. Why the hell would he want to wear woman’s clothing? Although, as he sees Garth, it makes more sense considering how tiny the guy is.

“You’d think he would’ve given you something a little smaller. Not judging your friend, but he’s kind of dumb for giving you clothing that big”

Gabe shrugged. “It used to fit just fine. I don’t know what happened” He explained with a frown.

“I don’t see how” Garth mumbled and shrugged “Either way, would you like new ones?”

Gabe thought about it and nodded. “I’d appreciate it a lot” He smiled, tucking hair behind his ear as they pulled into a parking lot that looked a lot like a building that wasn’t a hotel. To him, it looked like a tire shop, but he supposed the name gave it away. So Garth was staying at a best western plus? He just hoped nothing would get too awkward considering how this situation is panning out.

“Come on in and we can get you changed out and on the road again” Garth smiled, waving for him to follow. Gabe gladly followed, holding Sam’s coat over himself tightly. Now that he realized it, it was getting pretty hot. He glanced at the sleeves and frowned, determined to not take it off. 

Once inside, Garth walked down the hall, leaving Gabe to follow quickly. He walked down the hall and gladly opened the door for him, gesturing him inside. “Don’t be shy, we’re real weirdos” He laughed. Gabe smiled a little and followed him inside, spotting Bess on the bed.

Bess immediately stood up and smiled at Gabriel. “Well aren’t you a cutie!” She exclaimed, taking Gabe’s face in her hands. “Is this one of your hunting friends dear?”

“Uh- no” Garth quickly stated, watching his wife let go of Gabe’s face. “I found.. Gabe...walking the streets down in the fields and she said she was going to Kansas. Thought it’d be nice to give Gabe here a ride there, and give her some clothes”

Gabe stared in confusion at Garth. Did he really think he was a girl? He didn’t think his hair was that long. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. He’d ignore for now, since he didn’t wanna be rude. Plus, he needed pants that fit.

“Oh, yeah we can do that” Bess grinned. “I accidentally packed some of my sister’s clothes, so maybe they’ll fit you” She mumbled and rummaged around under she found tight jeans and a plain red t-shirt that looked far too small on Gabe. Gabe stared at the clothes before gently taking them. “The bathroom is right here, tell me if nothing fits” She smiled brightly at him.

“Um.. thank you” Gabe smiled back and walked in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stared down at his clothes and frowned, glancing in the mirror to recollect himself. His eyes widened in shock as he threw his clothes down and leaned forward on the counter. “No. No fucking way” He whispered, pulling on his at least twenty inches of hair. He shed off his jacket to stare at his boobs. “Fuck no!” He frowned and stared in the mirror, tilting his head as his brown hair flopped with him. “..Fuck” He muttered bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it wasn’t abaninded ahaha
> 
> i’m in algebra rn shh don’t tell my teacher

Gabe cleared his throat as he shuffled out of the bathroom. The shirt felt tight on her chest with no bra and the pants felt.. Kind of nice, but everything felt strange. His feet felt small in his giant boots. He glanced at Garth and Bess awkwardly as if they were disapproving parents. 

“Are you okay? We heard screaming” Bess frowned, standing up.

“Yeah, yeah- I uh.. Tight shirt” She mumbled and shrugged. “It’s all good just..” She frowned and slowly walked over to the edge of the bed to sit where she could whisper to Bess “I don’t have a bra” She explained.

“Oh honey-” Bess smiled and rummaged through the bag, giving it to her. “Try the red one” She whispered. 

Gabe smiled awkwardly and took the bag with her to the bathroom. This could not be happening. He stared at the bra in confusion, figuring out how to get it on easy enough. He stared at himself and groaned internally, pulling the shirt back over herself. It hit. Is this what females in puberty felt like? Was he a teenager? Who’s fucking body was this?

He sighed and came out again, smiling at Bess. What would a girl do? He bent down to put the bag down and hug her around the neck. Bess laughed and hugged him back. Nice. His life was basically a wikihow about acting like a girl now. Now if only his life was a wikihow on how to get to Lebanon Kansas. He sighed as he pulled away and grinned at Bess. “I really can’t thank you enough..” He whispered. “Thank you. I really do appreciate it. I don’t know where I’d be if I’d never been found” He smiled widely.

“Well, I’m glad Garth here found you when he did. I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if someone else had found you” Bess frowned and held onto Gabe’s hands. “Just be safe”

Gabe faltered before smiling widely, holding her hands right back. “I’ll try” He laughed and glanced at Garth with a nervous look. He never really stated if he’d be taking Gabe to Kansas or not.

“Well, we should get going. I’ll come back before the next moon” He promised his wife, bending down to kiss her. Gabe stood awkwardly and glanced at his clothes, picking them up to fold together before wrapping his coat around them. He stared down at his giant boots and walked carefully to the door to wait. He wasn’t going to rush them since they helped him. And what did he mean by next moon? Was it a southern thing? Maybe he just didn’t understand.

“Be safe” Bess waved to them as Garth opened the door for Gabe.

“Thanks” Gabe mumbled out and continued walking, looking back at Garth. Ah, awkwardness. Was it a girl thing or just a normal thing? “I like your necklace” He blurted. Stupid. He mentally smacked himself.

“Oh, thank you” Garth laughed as he walked. “It’s silver”

“Wow, expense bullet” Gabe noted, watching it for a second before they made it outside, into Garth’s car.

“Kind of, it’s like a way to remind us all that we can be killed no matter who we are. No one’s special” Garth mumbled, pulling out of the parking lot. “I’m sorry, that’s dark-”

“No, I get it” Gabe quickly added, glancing down at the ground. “The world will still turn without you” He added on, buckling in seconds later.

“Yeah” Garth mumbled and smiled at Gabe. “So where are you from?” Garth questioned, glancing at him every few seconds. Gabe stayed quiet and thought. Where was he from? He wasn’t exactly from any country. He was just from God. “Do you not remember?” He frowned.

“Well.. It’s hard to explain” Gabe laughed weakly. “I uh.. Don’t like to put labels on myself” He shrugged, coming up with some bullshit lie on the fly. “I like to think I came from God” He shrugged, only half lying now.

“Oh, so you’re religious?” Garth smiled.

“I guess you could say God is my father” Gabriel smiled back. 

“Alright. Tell me a little more about yourself?” Garth asked, flicking the turn signal to start driving down country roads. 

“Uh.. Well, I’m female” Gabe shrugged. 

“Well, I knew that” Garth laughed. 

“I didn’t” Gabe mumbled softly, fidgeting with the end of the crop top.

“What?” Garth asked, taking a quick glance at Gabe.

“Oh nothing” He laughed loudly and sighed, looking around the roads. “So um.. Where are you from?” He asked, trying to push the topic away.

“Well, I grew up around every state. Moved a lot” Garth shrugged. “I like to hunt” He smiled.

“Oh yeah, you do huh?” Gabe mumbled dumbly.

“You seem like a shy girl” Garth smiled at him.

Gabe had to keep from cringing. “I’m usually more excitable.. Usually not laying in a ditch” He grumbled and leaned his head against the glass of the window. Garth frowned in his seat, glancing at him every few seconds. “I’m just really tired” He mumbled.

“You can sleep if you want, I’ll wake you when we’re in Lebanon” Garth promised, smiling at him.

Gabe hesitated before sighing. “I might” He whispered. And then he was being woken up by being shaken. He sat up and glanced at Garth before rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not sure where I should stop..” He admitted, looking around.

Gabe glanced around and smiled, grabbing his jacket quickly. “This is perfect! I’m close to where I need to be” He grinned and unbuckled the seat belt, opening the door. “Thank you, Garth! I promise to repay you one day” He smiled before disappearing out of the door.

Finally, close to Sam and Dean. Then he can get help into his previous vessel. Maybe he could get a taller guy. He laughed loudly as he ran down the streets. He sighed and walked after a few minutes, unable to stop smiling. It’d only been a day, and he was already sick of this vessel. She was even shorter than his last one.

He paused his thoughts and tried to interact with her. After moments of silence he hummed and thought about his options. Let’s see. She’s dead. She’s in a coma. That’s about it. Even when you’re in a coma, your brain can still be active, so what the fuck did Chuck stick him in?

His thoughts were cut off when he found a payphone, gasping excitedly. He frowned, realizing he didn’t have any money. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Damn it. He could’ve called Dean. He glanced around the ground, searching for anything. He walked up to the booth anyway, smiling excitedly that there were already coins in the machine. “Alright- alright” He whispered breathlessly as he picked up the phone. He paused and thought about who would pick up more. Sam.

He quickly dialed the giant’s number, holding the phone up to his ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. “Come on!” He pleaded. Four rings. “Fuck!” He yelled, leaning against the booth to sigh. He gave up when he got an inactive number and hung up, rubbing his head. “..God why did you fuck me over?” He whispered before walking away from the booth, holding Sam’s jacket close to himself. What the fuck now. Gabe frowned, tapping his mouth before looking around. He supposed he would just have to walk. He sighed, making his way down the road until he got to the tree line of the town. “Can’t believe the fucker wouldn’t pick up” He muttered to himself as he walked.

He must’ve walked for an hour before he finally found the damn place. He got his energy back instantly, running to the giant doors to open them. He gaped at the locked door and huffed. He groaned, rubbing his forehead before pulling at his hair. “Fuck me Winchesters!” He yelled, kicking at the door in anger. And who knows, maybe he was hoping they could hear it. 

Once he was finally done he huffed roughly and fixed his hair. He cleared his throat and glanced around the bunker, searching for anything to get in. No windows, no hidden entrance probably. He frowned and tried the door again, listening to it wobble from the lock. He paused and remembered the garage. He instantly ran to the garage doors down the hill, nearly throwing himself down the hill before he was able to stop. He slowed down and got to the door, pulling at it to open. He successfully opened it and slid under before closing the door.

“Dean!” he called out, standing up with Sam’s jacket before running into the actual building. “Dean?” He asked, running down the halls. “Sam!” He yelled, finding the library easily. He looked around, trying to find Sam. “Dean?” He mumbled and frowned, walking into the main hall. “Sam! Dean! Winchesters I will fucking kill you!” He screamed.

He froze when he heard shuffling in the main room and heard a gun click. “Calm down shit heads, I’m not actually going to kill you” He muttered and walked through the archway. Sam was holding his gun up to the door, Dean behind the table with his own gun. He frowned at Sam and Dean, dropping Sam’s jacket on the table before marching up to Sam, who was closest. Sam hesitated as he gave Gabe a confused expression. Gabe glared and pushed Sam’s gun away from his chest.

“We have a problem”


	3. Chapter 3

“So..” Dean started, frowning at Gabe and Sam. “You’re Gabe?” He asked.

“In the wrong flesh” Gabe nodded, drinking Sam’s whiskey.

Sam and Dean shared a look before both looked at Gabe. “Why are you..?” Sam started.

“Not sporting a dick?” Gabe asked, mouth around the glass. “I tried asking Chuck the same thing” He mumbled, setting the glass down. “I told you. I woke up in a ditch.. And a man found me. Drove me around until I found out I missing my balls- and then I wandered around Kansas for an hour trying to find your bunker. You left the garage unlocked by the way” He looked at Dean before turning back to Sam. “And that’s when you pulled a gun on a defenseless girl” He stuck his tongue out.

Sam pulled an uncomfortable face before leaning back a little. 

“Did you.. Die?” Dean asked with a frown.

Gabe shrugged, leaning forward on his knees. “As if I know” He muttered, playing with his long hair. Sam watched for a second before reaching out to play with a strand. Dean and Gabe both looked back at him in confusion. “What the fuck are you doing?” She asked.

“Uh-” Sam paused and dropped her hair. “..It looked soft” he mumbled softly, setting his hand in his lap.

Gabe rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh. “I’m glad someone’s enjoying this” He grumbled, leaving the room to walk down the hall into the library.

Dean watched her before glaring at Sam. “Great. You hurt her feelings” He sighed.

“Wha- I” Sam started before leaning back into the couch. He watched as Dean stood up and walked after him. “Can you even consider him a girl?” Sam called out.

Dean walked back in to glare at Sam. “Yes” He whispered and walked back out to follow Gabe into the library. “Gabe?” Dean asked, walking around some shelves. 

“What?” Gabe called out from where she was climbing a shelf, looking at books.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked in confusion.

“I’m short!” He snapped, glaring down at Dean before taking a book to throw at him. Dean barely caught it, fumbling with the spine and pages. “And I’m looking for books on how to change vessels” He muttered, almost falling off the shelf as he started to climb down. “Without picking a random person off the streets” He frowned. “I’m pretty sure I’m in some dead girl’s body” He whispered darkly.

Dean frowned, rubbing his thumb over the book cover awkwardly. “Uh.. Well-” Dean cleared his throat and sighed. “We’ll find a way to change it. I promise” He whispered.

“Yeah right” Gabe muttered, looking through the books.

“Hey,” Dean stopped his hand to stare down at him.

“Don’t patronize me!” Gabe snapped.

“How-”

“I’m a girl” Gabe cut him off. “You’re treating me differently. Why? I’m shorter. I don’t have a dick. I have hair?” He muttered and jerked the book from Dean’s hands. “If you’re gonna treat me like I’m not the archangel who’s killed you over two hundred times then don’t bother helping me” He growled, turning on his heel to walk away.

Dean exhaled slowly, rubbing his face as slowly followed after him. “I’m not” He insisted, staring at Gabe sitting on the table. Gabe glared and crossed his legs, leaning back so his boobs would push up on his chest. Dean stared for a few seconds, taking it in. “..Okay Maybe I am”

“See?!” Gabe snapped, leaning forward. “I’m not different. I’m just in a different vessel.. So you better get those thoughts out of your head or I’ll knock them out” He growled, glaring dangerously.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Okay,” He whispered and turned to leave the library. “I’m gonna.. Go look at our case” He whispered.

“Yeah, go jack off in private” Gabe called out as he flipped another page, reading some bull shit about grace.

Dean rubbed his temples and walked back to where Sam was now sitting at their round table. Sam looked up and frowned at him. “You know I don’t-”

“Oh no-” Dean stopped and stared at Sam. “She is.. Fucking crazy as a woman” He muttered, walking closer to whisper. “This bitch tried to seduce me” Sam raised an eyebrow and blinked doubtfully. “Okay, she didn’t try, but she knew what she was doing” He whispered.

“Dean-”

“I’m telling you. Fucking go in there and try and calm her down because I can't’” He sighed and turned to sit across from Sam.

Sam frowned and stood up slowly. “..Fine, but I’m not going to be seduced by a ‘sexy angel’” He teased Dean. Dean huffed and took his laptop. Sam smiled and walked away from the table to the library to find Gabe sitting at the table, turning pages. He watched for a few seconds before freezing when Gabe looked up to stare at him.

“You know I can tell where anyone is in this building. There’s a mouse in the kitchen” He mumbled before turning to continue the book.

“..I didn’t know” He mumbled softly, coming up to stand beside him. “So uh..” Sam started.

“Don’t even bother” Gabe whispered softly, turning another page. 

“Sorry. I know it must be weird and different” Sam sighed, sitting next to him. “It sucks because everything is the same, but you know.. I know how that feels” He mumbled softly, moving to put a hand on Gabe’s arm. “We’re gonna figure this out though, okay?” He whispered.

Gabe blinked at his book before carefully turning to look at Sam. He stared at him for a second before smiling widely. “..Thanks, Sam” He mumbled softly and carefully took his hand away. “It really does mean a lot to me” He smiled.

“Of course, Gabe” Sam smiled back and stood up. “I’ll find some more books and try and help” He offered and gently touched Gabe’s hair as he walked past to the bookshelf Gabe was at prior. He looked around and looked up at the angel shelf. He took one and brought it off the shelf, bumping it into Gabe’s head, immediately lifting it in confusion. “Sorry” He mumbled softly.

Gabe turned around to face Sam and smiled. “It’s okay” She shrugged, taking the book from Sam. “What’d ya get?” He mumbled, looking over the book. 

“Just picked it off the shelf” He shrugged, looking for another.

“Looks interesting” Gabe nodded, setting the book on the floor. “Hey, get that one” He pointed up at a book on a high shelf. Sam frowned and reached for the book he pointed for. “No- to the left” Sam moved his hand over to the left a few books. “No, now to the right” Sam sighed and moved his hand back over. “No-”

“Come here” Sam sighed and bent down to pick him up by the waist, hoisting him up onto his shoulder.

Gabe nearly shrieked, putting a hand on Sam’s head. He looked down at Sam’s annoyed face before smiling and looking over the books. Sam sighed softly and moved her around a little, placing his hand on Gabe’s thigh to make sure he wouldn’t fall. “Am I too heavy?” He asked softly, holding two books already in his lap.

“No, I think with your new vessel being so small is helping.. Along with the fact your weird angel powers make you weigh like ten pounds” Sam scoffed. “You probably weigh as much as a taco and a wet cat”

“What?” Gabe laughed loudly.

“It’s something a friend in college said” Sam laughed softly, glancing down at the books near his eye level.

“Alright, set me down. I think I wanna try and find something in this one” Gabe mumbled, opening one of the books already to start reading. Sam looked up at him and bent his knees to set his legs down, holding onto his waist before standing up. “Thanks” He mumbled and walked off back to the table. Sam smiled widely, picking up the few books he’d chosen and walked them back to the table.

“I’ll help in a sec, lemme just go and get a drink or something” Sam smiled widely at Gabe. He nodded and turned a page, continuing to read. Sam smiled to himself and walked back into the room Dean was sitting at and smirked at him. “Seduce you, huh?” He mumbled.

“What?” Dean frowned. “She did!” He complained.

“As if” Sam snorted, walking past him to make his way to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s slight gore, I mean i never say it when Gabe is in the bath but it’s there just a warning - also some self-hate on gabe’s part !!

Gabe sighed, rubbing his back on the carpet as he groaned. Sam watched him with a curious expression. “Are you okay?” He laughed softly. “You’ve been scratching at your back for at least the past two months you’ve been here” Sam smiled.

“Uh..” Gabe mumbled, pausing to rub his spine into the carpet before sighing. “Yeah, just some small itches” He reassured, sighing again when he got another itch.

“Is this some angel thing?” Dean frowned. “Because Cas has done this before” Dean glared at Gabe.

Gabe sat up at this and frowned at him. “It’s none of your business” Gabe frowned at him and groaned, clawing at his back. Sam frowned and reached down curiously to scratch his nails over Gabe’s small shoulder blades. Gabe let out a tired moan and moved his spine to a sensitive and severely itchy spot.

“Gabe, you should ask Cas about this” Dean frowned. “I know you need to clean your wings”

“No..” Gabe mumbled, enjoying the rough scratches Sam was giving him. “I’ll be fine for a few more days”

“Gabe, you said that yesterday you’d do it today” Jack frowned at him from his spot on the table.

Gabe glared at the nephilim before sighing “I will later” He mumbled, arching his spine when Sam scratched at his shoulder blades. Gabe laughed softly, whining slightly from the pleasure.

“I’ll talk to Cas,” Jack said softly.

“No-” Gabe paused and looked where Jack was sitting before watching the chair spin a little. “..Dammit” Gabe whispered. Sam frowned and took his hand away from Gabe’s back. “Sam!” He cried, reaching his hand back to claw at his back again.

“Gabe, you’re itching your skin raw” Sam frowned and took ahold of his hand.

“No, I’m not” Gabe muttered.

“Yes you are” Cas suddenly stood with Jack, looking down at Gabe.

Gabe glared up at Cas, quickly standing up to look up at Cas. “Castiel” He muttered softly.

“Gabriel” Cas frowned at him and stood still, watching Gabe’s eyes.

“I’m fine” Gabe snapped, turning to look away.

Cas shook his head, knowing he’d won as he took ahold of Gabe’s forearm. “You’re getting a bath” Cas demanded sharply. Sam and Dean shared a look before laughing softly. Cas dragging Gabriel to the bathroom with a tub and closed the door.

Jack looked at Sam and Dean before smiling. “This isn’t going to go well”

Sam frowned at that and watched the door before leaning back in his seat. “Um.. Why?” He asked softly.

Jack smiled knowingly and moved to sit back down with his book.

Sam shot up at the sound of screaming and things falling. He looked at Dean and walked carefully to the door, only to find Cas being shoved from the door. Cas sighed, covered in water and and holding Gabe’s shoes. He frowned and turned to Sam. “I don’t think Gabe will be taking her bath” He mumbled.

Sam grimaced and let Cas walk past him before coming up to knock on the door. “Gabe?” He asked, knocking softly before opening the door.

Gabe turned with a pissed off face in just underwear and a bra. His face softened when he realized it was Sam. “Oh,” He mumbled softly, turning his head so his long brown hair fell across his shoulders. “Do you need something?” He asked, kind of harshly when he realized Sam was staring at his body.

“Yeah, it’s just.. Cas said you didn’t want to take a bath” Sam mumbled, lifting his eyes to stare into Gabe’s.

Gabe shrugged. “No, I don’t” He muttered, turning to bathtub still filling up. “It’s going to be too hard to clean my wings” He grumbled, reaching back to scratch his lower back.

Sam blinked and quickly blurted. “I can help you” He instantly regret saying.

Gabe turned to glare at him before glancing away. “Fine, but I’m staying in this” He muttered, taking a step into the bathtub. Sam swallowed and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, turning to half face him. Gabe turned with his back to Sam, itching his spine on the tub before Sam put a hand on the frail girl’s shoulder. Gabe frowned and stilled, shuffling forward a little. Sam almost fell into the tub when there were long golden appendages in his lap, fluttering lightly and anxiously. Sam stared over the messy feathers and ran a finger over one. The wing flinched and curled slightly, Gabe’s face conflicted between a variety of emotions.

That’s when Sam saw it. Gabe’s lower right wing outside the water. Feathers were cut and he could see the holes and rips from something’s abuse. Sam gently rubbed over Gabe’s wing, taking a few loose and dusty feathers with him. “I’m not gonna hurt you” Sam whispered, dipping his hand in the water to run his hand over light brown feathers. He smiled as he turned them golden, pulling out the loose and misshapen ones. “I promise. I will never hurt you” He smiled back at Gabe and dropped the handful of dirty feathers onto the floor.

Gabe hummed, sinking his hair into the water just enough to get the ends wet. He sighed, stringing his hands through the long strands, letting his hair float around above the water. “This was a bad idea” Gabe mumbled. “I don’t have any other pairs of underwear”

Sam smiled a little and laughed softly. “We can go shopping after your bath. After I’m done cleaning your wings, I can send your clothes through the drier really quick and set them back in here. Then we could go shopping” Sam offered. “We could buy you a pretty dress” He teased.

Gabe scoffed before laughing. “You’re pushing it” He smiled anyway, playing with his hair.

“I know” Sam smiled.

“But I’d like that” Gabe whispered, crossing his arms over his knees. “Something other than these clothes, I mean. Not a dress” He turned to glare at Sam. 

Sam smirked a little and rubbed his thumb over a tattered feather. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you wear a dress” He laughed, staring at the feather. “Hey um.. What do you want me to do about this feather? Or, small patch of feathers. It’s like.. covered in something sticky and..” Sam frowned and looked back at Gabe. Gabe frowned, staring at it. He then turned to hug his knees tightly, wings anxiously drawing towards him in the water, feet above where he was sitting. Sam frowned and kept the wing in his lap before turning to face Gabe. “Hey. You don’t have to talk about it, but you shouldn’t keep your wings like that. They’re like- eight feet? It must hurt to have them curled up like that”

Gabe huffed and slowly flattened his wings, letting them lay around the floor and some dip in the water. “Kind of” Gabe sighed, shivering when Sam pulled on a loose feather around the arch of the wing. 

“Sorry-“ Sam frowned and lifted his hand, staring at him. “I’m sorry.. Sorry” He mumbled again. Gabe’s feathers ruffled a little before he shook them, letting water fling off of them. Sam covered his face and watched feathers and water fall to the ground. He sighed and smiled a little. “Better?”

Gabe laughed as he dried his wings off and nodded. “Can you um.. Take my clothes and let me finish these until they’re done?” He asked.

Sam nodded, carefully moving the wing so he could stand up. “Here,” He set a towel on the counter next to the tub and turned around. “I’ll get them when you nudge me” Sam decided to sit with his back to the tub, closing his eyes tightly. He waited and listened to the water move around and drip on the floor for a while before Gabe finally poked his shoulder harshly. Sam kept his eyes closed as he grabbed the towel and clothes, carefully standing up. Once he turned to face the door, he opened his eyes and walked out the door.

Gabe watched Sam walk away, staring at the door as it closed. He groaned loudly, dipping his head into his knees. He sighed, dipping his wings into the water to try and clean them without drenching them. “..What are you doing?” He muttered, thinking back to Sam’s hands all over his wings. His laugh. His smile. “Disgusting” He muttered. It was so disgustingly cliche. Everything in the romance shows he’d watch. It’s all there. Gabe stared at his feet under the water. What was he doing? Falling for Sam like this? “No..” Gabe laughed to himself. “I am not in love with Sam. He’s just being nice” He smiled widely. “Besides-” Gabe continued talking to himself quietly. “Sam doesn’t like me. He likes other girls. Like those who aren’t like me” Gabe sighed, leaning back into the water.

“..Who aren’t freaks”


	5. Chapter 5

“What about this one?” Sam teased, holding up a soft pink dress that went to Gabe’s thighs.

“If you so much as look at another dress, I’m going to shove it down your throat. Hanger and all” Gabe glared at him. But that’s not how he felt. He wanted it. So bad. Maybe it was his vessel’s instincts or his own. He always did wonder what he would look like in a dress.

“Harsh” Sam sighed and set the dress back on the rack. “Well, do you need anything else?” Sam asked with a small smiled.

“I don’t know.. What other things do girls need?” He mumbled. “You’re already forcing me to wear cute tops and flowery shit”

“I am, but you agreed that the blouse was cute” Sam pointed out and smiled at him. “Shit, you need like.. Tampons, right?” He asked.

Gabe shrugged. “I mean. If females need them then I’m guessing so” He mumbled, rubbing at his arm. “It’s still new to even me, Sam” Gabe whispered, sighing softly.

Sam frowned, setting an arm on Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey,” He smiled, raising Gabe’s chin with his hand. “We’re gonna work this out, okay?” He whispered, giving Gabe a sympathetic look. “I promised you, didn’t I?”

Gabe blushed, immediately smacking Sam’s hand off of his face. He stood in confusion before practically snapping. “Let’s just go get whatever we need!” He turned away from Sam and crossed his arms. Sam watched with a frown before beginning to walk. Gabe glanced down the aisle at Sam with a small frown. He slowly followed after him in a confused daze. Why was he being a dick all of a sudden? He likes Sam. Even if Sam doesn’t like him back, why was he pushing Sam away? He wasn’t afraid of rejection. It’s not like he’s been rejected before. He can handle it, even from Sam. As awkward as it might be, he still could do it. He’d get over it eventually. He didn’t love Sam. He liked Sam. That was all. 

“Ah-” Gabe jumped when he bumped into Sam’s back, backing up a step before moving to stand beside him. “Sorry” He mumbled, looking over all of the boxes. “..Which..?” He mumbled, looking at Sam.

“Uh..” Sam mumbled. “I used to help Jessica” He frowned and looked over Gabe for a second before looking back to grab two boxes. Gabe shrugged. “Please tell me you know how to insert a tampon” Sam mumbled. “Because I’m not helping you with that”

“I know how to take one out” Gabe smirked a little.

“What?” Sam made a face and stared down at Gabe.

“Ever heard of period sex?” Gabe laughed, feeling a small pain in his chest.

“Ew- alright, enough” Sam laughed, carrying the cart up the next aisle. Gabe laughed a little to himself before staring at the dress rack that they passed. Gabe slowed down to feel the soft fabric, eyes widening at how soft it was. He quickly dropped it and turned to find Sam staring at him. “If you want it, you can get it, you know?” Sam smiled.

“No, I don’t need it” Gabe quickly insisted.

“No, I mean, if you’re actually debating it then I’ll get it for you” Sam put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, keeping in place when he tried to walk away. “If it makes you happy” Sam tilted his head and smiled. Gabe stared at him before shifting his eyes to the dress. “I’ll take it as a yes” Sam quickly let go of Gabe and grabbed the dress.

“Wait-” Gabe began before he realized Sam was already walking away. He swallowed and glanced at the dresses on the rack, a smile spreading across his face. “No-” Gabe whispered, shaking his head. “This doesn’t mean he likes you like that..” Gabe muttered to himself before quickly running after the direction Sam had gone, finding him near the checkout.

“There you are!” Sam’s smile instantly brightened. “I thought I was gonna have to hunt a midget down” Sam teased.

“Hey!” Gabe smiled anyway, following after Sam to the line. “I’m not that short” He muttered.

“You kind of are” Sam whispered as the cashier scanned his items. 

“Forty-seven, thirteen” The cashier smiled, looking at Sam. 

Gabe watched Sam take a credit card out. Why spend money when you can steal with angelic power? “Hey, I can get it” Gabe quickly talked up.

“What? No, I’ve got it” Sam smiled down at him and swiped the card.

“Aw, it’s so cute how you’re pampering your girlfriend” The cashier smiled as she offered him the receipt.

Gabe blushed, looking up at Sam with a confused expression. He laughed nervously, crossing his arms awkwardly. “Yeah, I figured she deserves something special every once in a while” Gabe’s eyes widened as he stared at the ground in horror. He did not.

“I wish my boyfriend did that to me,” She laughed, “How long have you known each other?”

“Maybe ten years? Around there” Sam shrugged, taking his receipt.

“Wow, how long have you been dating?” She smiled.

Sam shrugged. “One day we just kind of did. We were best friends and just silently decided to date” He laughed.

Gabe sighed, covering his face. What the fuck was he doing? And why wasn’t Gabe stopping him? Why wasn’t he going to stop Sam? Dammit, Gabriel, you don’t like him, knock it off.

“Um, are we ready to go?” Gabe asked softly. “I don’t wanna make Dean and Cas wait any longer than they have to” He smiled.

“You’re right” He mumbled and waved to their cashier. “Bye!” He called out before grabbing their bags and walking towards the exit. Gabe hesitantly followed him, looking up at Sam with an anxious look. This shit doesn’t happen in real life, it happens in movies and books. Not an archangel’s life. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked him with a frown.

Gabe blinked and realized he had stared at Sam the whole walk. “Um..” He shrugged. “I don’t know. You were just so comfortable talking about me being a girl and dating me” He mumbled. “It was..” Amazing “Weird” Gabe settled on.

“Sorry, it was just the easiest way to make her leave us alone. I should’ve asked, but I didn’t really have time and I don’t like other people being awkward just because they made a small mistake. It kind of comes with the anxiety” Sam laughed softly.

“So, we’re dating now?” Gabe smirked mischievously, heart racing inside his chest.

Sam laughed, blushing just a little before putting their things in the backseat. “Sure” He mumbled, closing the door and sitting in the driver’s side.

“Perfect, I want another dress, I want a better phone, I also want a car probably..” He smiled, watching Sam’s face. “I’m joking! I’m messing with you” He snorted. “It was funny to watch your face though”

“Yeah.. I’m sure” Sam laughed. “You do act like some girls though” He smiled.

“I’ve been studying female actions lately” Gabe shrugged. “If I’m gonna go into public a lot I’m gonna need to act like a girl” He frowned.

“I like you either way” Sam absentmindedly mumbled.

Gabe smiled at this. The car ride home was relatively quiet, except for the radio and soft rumble of Sam’s car. It was nice. The car smelled nice. Like Sam. Gabe leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes. He found sleeping passes the time faster than the clock does. If he could get them and the car back to the bunker without any major grace damage, he would. He’d do anything to make Sam’s life easier. Even become human.

“What?” Sam asked Gabe as he pulled into the bunker driveway.

“Hm?” Gabe hummed and sat up “What?”

“All I heard was the word easy, and then become human” Sam frowned. “Were you having a dream?” He asked softly.

“Uh.. I don’t remember. I might’ve just been thinking out loud” Gabe looked at Sam as they pulled into the garage.

“You kind of freaked me out” Sam laughed softly, taking the keys.

Gabe shrugged, following suit to get out on his side. “It’s what I do best” Gabe teased.

“You don’t freak me out” Sam smirked, getting the bags from the back seat.

“I don’t?” Gabe asked, genuinely surprised. He looked up from his side of the car to see Sam’s confused face. Sam was about to speak before Gabe turned to close the door and walked inside.

“Gabe-” Sam called out, following after him. “Gabe, wait” He came up beside Gabe, frowning at him. “Why would you freak me out?”

“I don’t Sam. Because I’m a freak, okay?” Gabe snapped. “You think it’s freaky having to care for another feather-brained dumbass in the bunker. You think I’m a freak because I’m an archangel with six wings that are eight feet long! It’s not normal to consider me ‘just another dude’ since, well, I’m not a human!” He shrugged and sighed finally. “I’m not.. Normal” He muttered.

“So?” Sam frowned angrily at him. “Do you think I care?” He snapped, glaring at Gabe.

“You’re supposed to!” Gabe screamed, tears forming in his eyes. “You’re not supposed to.. Befriend the monsters” He muttered, walking past Sam, immediately being caught by Sam’s arm. He frowned, turning to glare at Sam. Sam must’ve seen something because he looked scared, hand loosening. “..Like I said” Gabe whispered, jerking his arm away from Sam’s grasp.

Gabe sighed, walking down the hallway. This was so wrong. He knew it would never work out. But why did he try? Well, he didn’t. He didn’t try and didn’t want to try anymore. Sam hated him and found out how much of a monster he is. A freak. Abnormal. And Sam didn’t like him. He just wanted to disappear into the wall, fading into nothingness. For the floor to swallow him whole, falling into despair. Gabe wasn’t in love. He refused to.. But who knew it could hurt this much?

“You’re beautiful..” Sam whispered from down the hall.

Gabe’s eyes widened as he processed Sam’s words. He felt heat rise into his chest as he stopped walking, feeling a pain leave him. Relief washed over him before it was ripped away by insecurity. “..You’re just saying that” Gabe muttered, squeezing his arms anxiously.

“I’m not” Sam quickly reassured, running down the hall to be at Gabe’s side. “I’m not- I..” Sam paused to set the bags down so he could put his hands on Gabe’s shoulders. “I’m not lying..” He whispered. “I.. really like. Like.. really really like you” He smiled anxiously.

Gabe stared up at him blankly before smiling aswell. “Like.. like?” Gabe whispered before biting his lip. “You like me more than a friend?” He cleared up.

“Just like that” Sam sighed out, hands fidgeting nervously on Gabe’s shoulders. “So um..” He whispered.

“Yes,” Gabe smiled widely, lowering one of Sam’s hands to squeeze.

“..Yes?” Sam asked in confusion.

“I’ll go out with you” Gabe grinned widely, letting go of Sam’s hand to proudly walk past him, down the hall. He turned the hall to walk down the bunker, looking for Dean. He smiled at Dean and walked past him to sit in the chair next to him, smirking.

Dean glanced up at Gabe and turned his attention away from the laptop to stare at Gabe. “Can I help you?” He asked softly.

Gabe shrugged and smiled, watching Sam pass in the background. “No, I just wanna bug. I’m in a good mood” He grinned at Dean, taking the pen next to his notepad to tap on the table. “Whatcha doin?” He grinned.

“Finding a case” Dean shrugged. “Trying to find something anyway” He mumbled, scrolling through some page.

“..Boring” Gabe decided after a few moments of watching. He stood up and went in search of Sam, finding him easily, putting the clothes away. “Are we sharing a room?” Gabe asked, watching Sam jump and stare at the clothes.

“No, I mean, I was just putting them in here because I don’t know where you’ve been sleeping and..” Sam paused to take a breath. “I uh.. Sorry, we can move them-”

“You’re so anxious” Gabe mumbled, walking over to help him tag the tags of the clothes. “You act as if I’ve never fallen asleep on you before” He smirked, dropping a pair of pants into the draw. Gabe smiled at the quietness. It was peaceful considering Sam never really got peace and quiet.

“How come you hate your wings?” Sam’s words pierced into Gabe’s stomach.

“I-.. I hate my wings?” Gabe asked softly as he messed with the tag on a pair of pants. “I don’t.. Hate them per-say” He frowned. “Why would I hate them?”

“You called yourself a freak” Sam quickly answered, eyes locked onto Gabe, but hands still folding.

“Oh..” Gabe mumbled. “Well, yeah, it kind of does make me a freak, don’t you think?” He asked with a sad smile.

“No” Sam frowned. “..They’re beautiful” He mumbled after a few seconds, hands finally stopping to fidget.

Gabe made a face and shrugged, dropping the folded pants in the draw. “I don’t think so. Maybe because I’m so old, but I can never seem to.. Actually like them” Gabe realized, taking a step back to sit on Sam’s bed.

Sam smiled and moved to sit next to him, putting his hand over Gabe’s to hold. “Well, I like them. So I guess I’ll like them enough for the both of us to” He grinned.

Gabe laughed and shook his head. “You’re too nice” He mumbled.

“You’re too hard on yourself” Sam mumbled back, squeezing Gabe’s hand. “Will you open them for me? Please?” He asked with a wide smile. Gabe smiled at Sam and nodded, slowly letting the feathers spread from his back. He sighed softly, letting them curl in a comfortable way on the bed. Sam smiled widely at this, letting go of Gabe’s hand to brush his fingers through the feathers in front of him. Gabe smirked, spreading his wings to make a wall between the two. He looked over when he felt Sam moving them apart, only to see eyes and fingers in between his feathers. “Don’t hide from me” Sam mumbled from behind the golden strands.

Gabe laughed loudly, wings spreading and extending with joy as Gabe stared at Sam. “You’re really funny when you want to be” 

“You’re really beautiful when you wanna be” Sam smiled softly at Gabe as he messed with the wing in front of him, staring at the appendix like a child with a new toy. Gabe smiled at him before realizing which wing he had in his lap. He carefully curled the wing into his own lap, petting over the scars and featherless patches. “..You’re still beautiful” Sam insisted, moving closer to put an arm on the bed behind Sam.

“Sam-”

“I mean it” Sam cut him off with a frown, inching closer.

Gabe glared at Sam, face softening before sighing. “Sam, I really don’t want our first kiss to be like this” He joked.

Sam smiled and put his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. “Why not?” He pouted with a smile.

Gabe smiled and shrugged, moving Sam’s head with him. “Do you want it to be?” Sam grinned, leaning up to catch Gabe’s mouth in his, pulling away after a few seconds. “..Now what?” Gabe laughed softly.

“I don’t know” Sam whispered, raising a hand to stroke along the back of Gabe’s wings. Gabe jumped, wings fluffing up in surprise as his back arched. Sam leaned back a little and frowned. “What-”

“Sensitive!” Gabe cut him off, panting softly as he tried to calm his wings down.

“How..?” Sam asked, raising his hand again to grasp Gabe’s arch curiously. Gabe stiffened up, wings shivering as he moved his back to make Sam’s hand stroke his wing. Sam only let go when Gabe let out a whiny moan, finally lowering his wings after in exhaustion.

Gabe hummed and smiled, turning to stare at Sam. “Do it again” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, but I absolutely love the way this chapter turned out !!

Gabe stretched his wings up and over his back as he rolled from his side to his stomach, moving closer to Sam. Gabe smiled widely when he felt Sam’s hands start to stroke and move his wings around before effectively wrapping their way around Gabe’s body. He pulled Gabe in closer, even though the wings were in his face and separating them a little. Sam wiggled a hand under Gabe’s waist to place his large palm against Gabe’s stomach. Gabe laid and basked in the heat of the morning sun, along with the blankets wrapped around them. Sam loved his view, even though his face was buried in Gabe’s long brown hair and he could barely see his wings, but he knew they were shining in the morning sun against his white blankets.

“We should get up” Sam mumbled into Gabe’s hair.

“Whoa, it’s too early for talking. Just shut up and enjoy the sun” Gabe whispered, yawning. He settled back into the pillow before wiggling around the flip himself over. As soon as he was facing Sam, he buried his face into Sam’s neck and placed a hand on his chest to feel over his arm.

“You’re warm” Sam mumbled happily, pulling his small body in closer until they were flush against each other.

Gabe grinned to himself, remembering he was simply in his bra and panties. “I think the word you’re looking for is hot” Gabe grumbled, shifting again to hook his leg over Sam’s waist, grunting as he finally got onto Sam’s chest with Sam’s help. Gabe sighed softly before rubbing his hands over Sam’s chest gently.

Sam smiled sleepily up at him, hands moving from Gabe’s waist to his hips, squeezing gently. Gabe laughed softly, quieting down when Sam moved his hands to Gabe’s thighs to squeeze. Sam grinned, gently dragging his nails over the skin.

“I know, they’re squishy” Gabe teased, moving down to kiss him. Sam laughed against his lips for a few moments before pressing back. Gabe let out a shocked gasp when Sam rolled them over so Sam was hovering over top of them, still kissing him before kissing down his neck. Gabe smiled widely before reaching up to raise his chin to make Sam look down at him. “It’s been a week and you can’t even go seven days without more sex?” Gabe joked.

“What can I say?” You’re good” Sam winked, his head tilting as he shrugged.

Gabe laughed, his wings flapping as he smiled. He reached up to take ahold of Sam’s necklace that was dangling around his neck. He ran his fingers over the warm metal, reading his father’s dog tags. Sam stared anxiously and curiously at Gabe before shifting to back up. Gabe only reached up and grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him back down to make him lay on his chest. Sam stared at the wall as Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam eased his arms down to rest them on the bed, letting himself melt in between Gabe’s breasts. Gabe grinned, humming a soft tune to get him back to sleep.

Sam eventually took a breath and went lax on Gabe’s chest. Gabe smirked a little, twirling his finger in Sam’s waves, almost jumping when Dean opened the door to stare at them. Gabe gave him a wide-eyed look before covering his chest with a big wing.

“Breakfast is.. Um.. ready” Dean mumbled, staring at the floor with a soft blush before easing his way out of the room, closing it with a soft click. Sam’s face twitched at that, yawning softly. 

Gabe smiled down at him, pushing hair behind Sam’s ears so he could cup his face. Sam glared with a tired look before laying his head back down. Gabe laughed and moved to sit up, nudging Sam to sit up with him. Sam groaned and finally shifted to sit up, glaring at Sam. “..Dean says breakfast is ready”

“Oh fuck” Sam whispered, moving to prop himself up on his elbow on his side. “So.. he knows?” Sam asked softly. Gabe shrugged, gesturing to his underwear. “..I’ll have to talk to him,” Sam whispered, tossing the blankets off of him. “And bluntly tell him I’m fucking an archangel” Sam mumbled.

“Only fucking?” Gabe asked, offended. “You’re in this for a while buddy, I’m not just your sex pal” He joked.

“I know, that’s not what I meant” Sam sighed, feeling a little guilty before leaning back onto his back.

“I know, calm down you overdramatic baby” Gabe mumbled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam sighed softly as he kissed back. Gabe pulled away with a smile, pressing another kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth before sliding off the bed to stand and stretch, wings bumping into the walls and ceiling. Sam smiled widely, reaching around for his phone to take a quick picture. “Are you staring at my ass?” Gabe asked once he had turned to stare at Sam.

Sam looked up from the picture before looking back at the picture, noticing the soft curves. “..No” Sam mumbled after a moment of hesitation.

Gabe laughed and let his wings fall back into his spine, shaking his shoulders before walking to the bathroom, looking back at Sam quickly. “I hope he made pancakes. If not I’m making pancakes.. Do you want pancakes?” Gabe smiled, going through the draws before finding one of Sam’s old baseball shirts.

“You can cook?” Sam asked, sitting up a little.

“Can I cook?” Gabe whispered to himself before laughing. “Yes I can cook” He smiled, looking back at Sam. “Do you want anything?” She asked, holding her clothes up to her chest.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I’ll get dressed and ask Dean if he’s made anything” Sam decided before laying his head down.

“Alright, I’ll be in the shower.” Gabe waved a little before closing the bathroom door behind him. Sam nodded and turned to face his back to the window, easily falling asleep again. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes wider as he was shaken awake, looking up sleepily at Gabe. “So much for getting up” Gabe smirked softly.

“I..” Sam started before yawning and sitting up. “It was peaceful” He protested, having the blankets pulled away.

“Peace is over, time for food” Gabe smiled, poking his cheek. “Now come on” He giggled, rolling up the sleeves on Sam’s shirt. “Your food will get cold” He teased.

Sam sighed and sat up to throw his legs off the bed. He moved to stand up, fixing his boxers before walking to the closet to pull on jeans and a random shirt. He looked at Gabe and shrugged. “And?” He asked.

“Perfect, let’s get food” Gabe grinned, walking to the doorway.

“Wait, I want a kiss” Sam pouted, walking after him.

“If you actually get up and eat breakfast” Gabe decided, running down the hall with a laugh.

Sam groaned but ran after him anyway with a soft laugh. “Wait up!” Sam called after him, almost throwing himself into a wall before turning after Gabe, chasing him. Gabe squealed and laughed, sprinting down the hall past the kitchen. “You missed the kitchen!” Sam laughed, slowing down to jog into the kitchen.

“Oh-” Gabe called out before running in, feet pattering on the floor as he came into the kitchen, grinning at Dean and Sam. “Pancakes?” He asked, spotting the pancakes.

“Help yourself” Dean mumbled, taking his laptop to sit at the counter. “Hey, check this out. Girls in Nebraska going missing. Locals say the happiest couples are getting their girlfriends and wives killed. Reports say the girl goes missing for two or three days and then a body turns up” Dean mumbled around his eggs. “But here’s the thing.. All of them have their hearts either ripped out, or gone missing” Dean mumbled.

“Sounds like a werewolf” Gabe shrugged. “So go and kill it”

“But not just any werewolf. Why is this one only taking girls from happier relationships?” Sam asked.

“Maybe it’s a werewolf that lost their loved one and is jealous to see other people so happy” Jack suggested with a small chuckle. “Like a dog getting jealous or something”

“That.. could be it” Sam mumbled softly, drinking his coffee.

“Either way it’s worth checking out” Dean mumbled.

“But where are we gonna find a girl to be the bait?” Jack asked with a frown.

Dean paused to look at Sam, slowly turning to look at Gabe. Sam raised an eyebrow before looking at Gabe as well, staring at him. Jack turned his gaze to Gabe, confusion all over his face.

“No-” Gabe said, staring at Dean. “Hell no,” Gabe muttered.

“Gabe-” Sam started, watching Gabe glared at him.

“What better bait to use than an actual couple?” Dean asked.

“You’re going to put me in danger for this?” Gabe snapped.

“You’re an archangel!” Dean protested.

“Even the more reason we don’t use me instead!” Gabe pouted.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, setting his coffee down. “Okay, look. We’ll go out there.. Keep eyes on Gabe the whole time. We’ll even bring Cas and Jack with us so we make sure you’re protecting the whole time. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You know that” Sam whispered the end just to Gabe with a smile. Dean groaned and turned away to read more on the case.

Gabe smiled widely and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. But if I get kidnapped while low on grace and use it all to save myself, you’re rubbing my feet and buying Chinese” Gabe muttered.

“Can do” Sam grinned, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s temple. Gabe smirked and glanced at Dean and Jack before leaning up to properly kiss Sam.

“I didn’t know you two were together” Jack smiled widely.

Sam cleared his throat and laughed nervously, putting an arm around Gabe’s waist to rest on his slender hip. “Yeah. Just a few days though” He nodded.

“Gross” Dean muttered softly.

“..Aren’t you seeing my brother?” Gabe deadpanned.

“Oh I think we should get on the road soon before it gets too dark there-” Dean rushed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what up its been a month and im sorry its a cliff hanger wow

Gabe looked up from his food to stare at the ceiling of the hotel they were in. “You know, I agreed to this to help, but honestly I regret it” Gabe sighed, moving his food to the nightstand before laying on the bed. Sam frowned from behind his laptop and glanced at Jack who was watching cartoons on TV, a little too close to the TV.

“It’ll get better” Dean smiled gently before turning back to the newspaper about the most recent girl. “..On the map, it looks like this thing isn’t making any pattern” Dean mumbled. “Just.. staying in a general area” He sighed, marking another spot on the map.

“So it doesn’t have a pattern. It’s only killing women in relationships.. Do they all have something similar?” Sam asked, pulling up pictures on all of the girls on the screen. His eyes scanned over all of them before frowning. “They’re all different” He grumbled, scratching at his head.

“Maybe he doesn’t care..” Gabe suggested, setting a hand on his stomach. “Maybe he just doesn’t like women”

“How do you know it’s a man?” Dean asked.

“You’re right- it could be a female” Sam mumbled and glanced at Gabe. “But why?”

“Maybe she can’t get pregnant. Like those theories about Jack the Ripper being a woman?” Gabe asked with a blank expression.

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam began typing. “..One was pregnant, the other had two kids.. Another was pregnant, and another had one kid” Sam stared and looked up at Gabe with a smile. “Since when did you get so good at this?” Sam joked.

“Ever since I got a cutie of a boyfriend” Gabe teased, moving to wrap his arms around Sam’s shoulders to kiss his cheek.

Sam smiled before clearing his throat and blushing. “Alright, alright, back to work” He mumbled.

“Come on, don’t you wanna cuddle me?” Gabe complained, peppering kisses along Sam’s face before forcing his way into the chair. Sam began to protest, but Gabe was set on staying in Sam’s lap, head pressed into Sam’s shoulders. Sam glared at the screen, having to move his arm so Gabe could let his legs hang off the arm of the chair. “Are you gonna move me?” Gabe whispered.

“..No” Sam grumbled with a hint of annoyance in his voice, holding his waist a little closer so he wasn’t fall out of the chair.

“Perfect!” Gabe cheered, burying his face into Sam’s chest with a mischievous smirk.

“..Sick” Dean muttered, circling some writing on a paper. “I think there might be some pattern. All the couples were killed near a bar or restaurant” 

“Wouldn’t it be weird for a woman who is pregnant to be at a bar though?” Gabe frowned.

“Maybe they weren’t drinking. Or maybe they were shitty parents- either way, look. I’m thinking we go out tonight to a restaurant” Dean grinned, looking at his brother and Gabe with a grin.

“Dean.. you just want to eat the burgers here” Sam mumbled.

“Yeah, come on” Dean grinned, standing up to grab his keys.

Sam sighed and moved to grab Gabe by the waist to help him up, immediately being forced to catch Gabe by his shoulders when he shoved Sam’s hand away. Sam froze to give him an odd look before Gabe straightened up with a nervous smile. “..You tickled me” He blurted and laughed softly. “Guess I didn’t think about you picking me up though” He smiled softly.

“Just.. be careful” Sam laughed softly, taking his jacket to put on, then got Jack’s attention. “Come on, we’re getting food” He gestured to the door. Jack grinned and moved to get up, jogging past them to run after Dean. Sam smiled at Gabe and offered his hand to him. “Are you sure you want to wear a dress?” Sam frowned.

Gabe pouted and took Sam’s hand, looking down at his dress. (https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07K48S579/ref=twister_B06XFDM6TY?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1) “Why?” He asked softly, spinning it around. “What’s wrong with it?” He frowned, messing with the edge of it.

“Nothing-” Sam reassured, smiling widely at him. “I like it. I think it’s just a little too cold for a dress” Sam mumbled and shrugged. “I don’t want you freezing” He smiled softly, putting an arm around Gabe’s waist as Gabe came closer to him.

“Sam, I’m literally magic. Don’t worry” Gabe mumbled, leading Sam to the hotel door.

“But I also worry” Sam laughed as he closed the door behind themselves, turning the lights off.

The drive was quiet considering Sam had told Jack he could ride in the front while he sat in the back with Gabe. Jack was quite happy with the front seat and Gabe was happy, holding Sam’s arm to keep warm in the car.

“So what do we want to eat?” Dean broke the silence, taking his keys out to park.

“Aren’t we here on a case?” Gabe asked, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know cases included making out in my back seat and making goo-goo eyes at each other” Dean glanced back at them in the mirror.

“Dean..” Sam stated, giving him a warning.

Gabe frowned before leaning forward. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know cases included hitting on girls every ten minutes and fucking more than one girl in your car in a day” Gabe smiled and opened his door. “Come on Sam, aren’t you hungry?” He grinned.

Sam smiled and quickly followed him, leaving Dean and Jack in the car. Jack glanced at Dean before smiling, opening his door to also follow them. “Can we get ice cream?” He asked, running up to Sam.

Dean sighed, fiddling with his keys before smiling. “He’s got a mouth” Dean nodded softly, opening his door to follow them inside, meeting them as they were being seated.

“There he is” Jack smiled and followed after Gabe and Sam to the booth, sliding inside, across from Gabe. Gabe sat first and slid over for Sam to slide in to sit next to him. Dean made a face and sat across from Sam, letting Sam order a coffee, ordering one for himself. Gabe paused and ordered a milkshake, turning to Jack. “Chocolate milk?” He asked, watching the waitress nod and walk away.

“What do you want to eat, honey?” Gabe asked, looking up at Jack.

Jack paused and looked over everything before making a list. French fries. Chicken sandwich. Ice cream. “What’s my limit?” Jack asked.

“Anything you want” Sam smiled widely at him, looking through the salads. Gabe glared at Sam and leaned over to turn Sam’s page as the waitress came back to set their drinks down. Gabe grabbed his hand possessively, pulling it close.

“You’re very cute parents” She smiled at them, looking over at Jack. “Is this your son?”

“Uh.. yeah” Gabe smiled nervously, panicking.

“He’s adorable, how old is he?”

“Twenty-two” Jack smiled with his adorable crooked tooth smile, his dimples showing.

“Oh wow! You look so young. It must be genetic” She laughed, turning back to Gabe. “You don’t even look twenty”

Gabe laughed and shrugged. “You should see my mom” Gabe laughed with the waitress as she walked away.

“Well, you have a kid now” Sam whispered, letting Gabe take his hand under the table.

“I’ve.. had one” Gabe mumbled softly, looking up at Sam.

“You’ve always considered Jack as your son?” Sam asked.

Gabe panicked and looked away before shrugging, quickly recovering. “I mean, I am his uncle.. Or aunt.. Kind of” Gabe mumbled. “But yes, I do sometimes” He shrugged.

“Well thank you, Mom” Jack smiled widely before leaning forward to wink.

“I’m not gonna lie, treating Jack like our kid for this case was a good idea” Sam nodded.

“Oh, I just.. Panicked” Gabe laughed softly.

“Well, it might help us” Dean smiled, looking over the menu as the waitress came back.

“Ready?” She smiled with his lips.

“Uh, The garlic onion burger. French fries as a side” Dean smiled, closing his menu.

“French fries. The fried chicken sandwich, and chocolate ice cream” Jack smiled, handing his menu to Dean.

“Uh.. just the chicken salad for me” Sam insisted before Gabe elbowed him. “..And french fries” Sam mumbled with a smile.

Gabe grinned at him before ordering herself. “The swiss cheese and garlic burger. Onion rings and french fries, do you still do breakfast at night?” He asked.

“Yes, we can” She nodded.

“Amazing. Two chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs and-”

“Are you sure you can eat all of that?” Dean asked with a laughed.

“You have no idea what I can hold in my stomach” Gabe mumbled, looking back at the waitress. “And the mushroom, chicken, and broccoli stir fry” Gabe grinned, closing his menu to pass it up.

“We have an appetite, don’t we?” She laughed, writing it all down.

“I always eat this much” He grinned widely, sitting up to drink his milkshake.

“I’ll go get everything ready” The waitress smiled at them and walked away again.

Sam glanced at her and turned to watch her go before turning back to Gabe. He smiled, watching him play with the cherry in his mouth before reaching into his mouth to pull the knot out.

“Gabe, children” Dean laughed.

Gabe stuck his tongue out and put the cherry stem on his napkin. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were here” Gabe smirked.

Sam scoffed and glanced around, spotting the jukebox in the corner. “Hey, Dean” He smiled, nodding his head.

Dean turned to look at it and laughed. “I’m good” he mumbled.

“I’m not, Sammy give me a dime” Gabe pleaded.

Sam sighed heavily but reached into his pocket, dropping a handful of change in his hand as he got up for him. Gabe grinned widely, sorting for dimes, handing Sam his change back before bouncing off to the wall, flipping through the different songs happily. Sam smiled widely as he watched him, moving back when Gabe’s food got there. He moved the plates over and smiled, standing up. “I’m gonna go get him” He mumbled, walking up to Gabe as the music began playing. “Hey, your-” Sam was cut off by Gabe’s hand taking ahold of his to dance. Sam laughed a little, awkwardly moving sideways as Gabe danced. “Gabe-”

“Dance with me, Sammy!” Gabe smiled, other hand holding the dimes. She moved forward to shove them into Sam’s coat pocket before taking both his hands. “Come on!” He grinned, spinning them around.

Sam laughed awkwardly as he was pulled around the opening near the exit. “Gabe, people are going to be walking in” He smiled anyway, spinning Gabe once before pulling him closer to hold his waist.

“So?” He pouted, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “Dancing is more fun” He complained with a groan.

Sam laughed and began pulling him back to the table. “Well, eating is more fun.. So go eat some of your food” Sam smiled widely. Gabe groaned but ran back to the table, sliding easily into the seat to start eating his eggs before Sam even got back. “Kidnapping is complete” Sam laughed as the waitress came back with Sam’s salad and everyone’s french fries. “Thank you” Sam nodded to her as she walked back into the kitchen.

Gabe pushed his empty plate away to start on his bacon, stealing a few of Sam’s french fries when he was done with the bacon.

“I didn’t know you could actually eat this much” Sam admitted, watching her grin madly when her scrambled eggs came neck, immediately putting syrup on them. 

“Well, now you know” Gabe smiled widely, eating her eggs happily.

“Do you think you’ll be able to eat the rest?” Sam asked with a small smile.

“You underestimate small women,” He said with a smirk. Sam smiled anyway, bending down to kiss her. Gabe pulled away with a small smirk still. “I could totally kick your ass”

“I bet you could” Sam insisted, moving back as everyone’s food got her. Sam ate quietly, stealing some of Gabe’s pancakes when he’d offer some to Sam. More stab him in the cheek with the fork, but Sam still appreciated them. Gabe finished things quickly, stacking plates in front of her, moving to each plate after another. Sam watched as Gabe finished everything he ordered then continued to steal Sam’s french fries. “Could you ever even eat this much in your other vessel?” Sam asked softly in amazement.

Gabe shrugged and frowned. “Not sure. I just feel hungry.. Probably because I’m low on grace” He brushed it off and let their waitress take away all of his plates.

“My,” She started, holding the plates close to her as they became heavy. “Someone was hungry” She joked. “Ya know my mama always told me.. One with a big appetite, might have two”

Gabe laughed and shrugged, brushing it off again. “No. There’s no way” Gabe smiled. “I’m a little too old for that” Which wasn’t a lie. Gabe was ageless as he could remember. His vessel on the other hand.. At the very least was sixteen.

“Could you excuse me to the restroom?” Gabe asked Sam softly.

Sam frowned but moved to sit up, letting her out. “You okay?”

“Fine, just need the bathroom” Gabe insisted, smiling at Sam as she walked off to the bathroom.

Dean smiled and shrugged, finishing his food with Jack. “Maybe she just has to go.. She did eat a lot” Dean laughed.

“Oh my- shut up” Sam smiled anyway and laughed, picking through his salad for a while. Minutes had passed before Sam started wondering where his lover was. He flagged down the waitress to get the check to pay, waiting a while longer for Gabe. The waitress had gotten around to their table and taken the dirty plates already. Sam eventually called her back over awkwardly. “I um.. This is weird, but. My wife’s been gone for a while, do you think.. You could check on her for me?” Sam asked softly.

“Of course, I’ll be right back” She nodded to him and waved. Sam sat anxiously, biting his nails as he waited.

“Can’t be separated for more than ten minutes, can you?” Dean laughed.

Sam made a face at him and shrugged, dropping his hand. “I get that we’re supposed to be using him as bait but…” Sam sighed and glanced at the bathroom door. “I don’t want anything to happen to him” Sam mumbled.

“He’ll be alright. Gabe can handle himself” Jack assured Sam.

“But he’s also practically human in this state” Dean pointed out softly. Jack and Sam both frowned, looking at Dean. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he can handle himself still..”

“Sir,” The waitress tapped Sam’s shoulder. “She’s not in there”

“What?” Sam whispered, feeling his body stiffen.

Gabe was gone?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to keep up with the updates this time ( also an extra long chapter i hope that makes up for it some )

Gabe lifted his head to stare at the wood on the ceiling. He shifted to stare at the wall, quickly realizing it wasn’t the hotel room. He gasped, sitting up to look around the building. He looked back to find chains on his ankle, bending to inspect it. “Uh..” Gabe mumbled, rattling the chain. He frowned, looking around the cabin, spotting the fireplace. It was smoking into the chimney. He shifted to look out the window, not quite able to see, spotting another woman in the corner. “Hey-” He called out softly, noticing the woman cowering in fear.

He jumped, immediately being picked up by the bicep, dragged to the ground. He struggled to stand on his feet, the chain keeping him close to the wall. “Where did you come from?” The man holding him asked. He sniffed at Gabe for a moment before Gabe spit in his face. Bad idea. Gabe yelled as he was thrown to the ground, knocking against the wall with a thud. “You dare disrespect me and my pack?” He snarled.

Gabe looked up at him and glared, holding his shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t know I had to respect my kidnappers” He grumbled, relaxing against the wall to cross his legs.

“We didn’t kidnap you” The man frowned. “Your pretty little waitress did” He smirked.

Gabe frowned and stared up at him. “Oh yeah, and she’s the werewolf isn’t she?” Gabe snarked.

The man huffed and smelled the air again. “I knew you smelled like a hunter”

“Haha, that’s nice, but I’m not one. Simply dating one” Gabe smirked a little. “And boy is he something” Gabe laughed.

“So he’ll come looking for you?” He asked with a small frown.

“Yeah.. and he’ll kill you. And your whole pack” Gabe whispered, leaning forward. “Because that’s what they do” He frowned.

The man frowned and reached out to take ahold of Gabe’s arm. Gabe felt the fear of being lifted again, instantly kicking at his legs, causing the man to bare his claws, scratching across Gabe’s forearm. He shrieked in pain, pulling her bloody arm into his chest. He breathed heavily, watching the blood drip onto the dress. He frowned deeply, flinching at the smallest touch of the man’s hand. “Get away from me!” He screamed, holding his arm tighter. He couldn’t believe this is how he’d go. Low on grace and being mauled to death by a monster. A hunter’s way out, but now an angel’s.

Gabe registered the sound of footsteps walking away and glanced up to see him walking to the door. Gabe waited a few minutes before moving. She looked down at her arm and sighed, taking the edge of the dress to start ripping it. He pulled on the flowery hem until it ripped, ripping a long strip off. He finally broke it free from the rest of the dress and began wrapping his arm up. He winced when it stung and tucked the end under another strip. He sighed, finally able to slightly relax. The blood from his arm had dripped all over his dress and hand, now soaking through the make-shift bandage he made.

“This is it, huh..?” He asked out loud, glancing at the other girl across the room. “..You have kids, don’t you?” He asked with a soft smile. The woman slowly nodded, staying close to the wall. “I bet they’re sweet kids, huh?” He smiled widely. “Say.. do you remember what you waitress looked like when you got kidnapped in the bathroom?” He asked. The woman’s eyes widened and stared at Gabe. “Don’t worry. I was caught too. Put up a good fight though” He laughed. “Got a hand full of hair from the bitch” He muttered before glancing at his chains again. “Alright, it’s about time I got us out of here” Gabe mumbled, pulling on the wall. He stared at the screws and thought for a moment, looking around the cabin. She stared at the picture frame of a couple on the mantle and hummed. Probably the two who owned this place. “Hey, can you reach that picture?” He asked, pointing to the mantel above the fireplace. 

“Uh..” The woman began and moved to sit on her knees, reaching up to push on the corner of it.

“Smack it!” Gabe whispered to her, watching it fall and shatter when the girl knocked it down. “Nice!” He laughed proudly. “Slide it over” He whispered, opening his hands to the floor. Gabe quickly caught it, wincing at the small cuts in his fingers. He picked out the glass and took the wooden frame into his hands, taking the broken wood edge apart. He moved back to the wall, setting the wooden flat edge of the frame against the bolt in the wall. Slowly turning the wood frame, he unscrewed the first bolt, pulling it out with his fingers. He sighed softly, moving to the other bolt, the wood splintering. “No-” He began, adjusting the edge of the frame to only break it. “Dammit!” He muttered, moving to the second bolt to try and unscrew it with a new piece of broken wood. He dropped the wood and turned to the door to find the same male werewolf carrying in a bag of things.

He moved back to lean against the wall, holding his arm against his chest. He glared at the man as he walked, fingers shaking as he walked past him. Gabe breathed in deeply, swallowing thickly. He watched the man crouch next to him, sticking his hand out. Gabe stared strangely, hugging his arm closer. “I’m sorry..” The man whispered, taking a bottle from the bag. “You hurt me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, so let me help”

Gabe hesitantly offered his arm out to him, watching him take it gently. Gabe blinked and squinted at his arm when the man unwrapped it. Gabe winced, watching the fabric stick to the blood cloth, peeling it slowly to not hurt Gabe. “..Why are you doing this?” Gabe asked. All his life he figured monsters were brutal and murderous. Monsters had families, but he figured they were just having families to make more monsters. They created to destroy, not to love.

“Because I’m the one who did this” He simply said, dabbing the bloody fabric with a bottle Gabe didn’t get to see. Gabe winced and tried to jerk his hand back, calming down after the burning stopped. “Sorry. It’s supposed to help though” He murmured, taking a white pad to lay over the scratches, gently pressing on his arm. He moved to reach in the bag, pulling out a long roll of cloth to wrap around Gabe’s arm. He wrapped it down and made it stick together, gently letting go of Gabe’s wrist. Gabe hesitantly took his arm back into his chest, hugging it close.

The man frowned at him and moved to stand up, looking at the broken picture frame on the ground, looking at the other woman. “Did you break this?” He asked. Gabe sat up and opened his mouth to defend her before he was cut off. “Are you okay?” He asked, bending down to her. “It’s okay.. I’ll clean it up”

Gabe blinked in confusion, jumping back into the wall when the door was slammed open. “Sam!” He yelled, watching him aim his gun. “Sam wait!” He screamed, flinching after Sam shot the gun. The werewolf stayed near the ground, lifting his hands before falling limp to the ground. “Sam..” Gabe whispered as Jack ran to his side.

Sam watched Gabe in confusion and moved so Dean could help the other woman out of her chains. “You’re hurt” Jack observed, holding up Gabe’s arm. 

Gabe frowned, tears forming in her eyes. “..Yeah” He whispered, slowly taking his arm back into his chest. 

“Gabe,” Sam mumbled, putting his gun away so he could come up to Gabe’s other side, cradling his face. Sam swallowed, pulling him close to his chest. “I’m sorry..” He whispered. “I’m sorry”

Gabe frowned before reaching up to hug him tightly. “Sam, I can take care of myself” Gabe laughed softly, looking over Sam’s shoulder to stare at the lifeless body on the floor. Gabe sighed and relaxed into him, leaning his face into Sam’s shoulder. “..I’m okay” He mumbled, refusing to look up.

“Let’s get you out of here” Sam whispered, moving to get his gun, taking it into hand to aim at the wall. He pulled Gabe close to cover her head, letting her flinch when the bullet went off. “It’s okay- It’s okay” Sam assured Gabe, rubbing his back. “Come on” He smiled, putting the gun away so he could pick Gabe up. Gabe shivered and clung to Sam, holding his shoulders tightly.

Dean watched them before helping the other woman up, carrying her to the car. Jack followed both Sam and Dean out, glancing back inside the room before following them to the car. It was an awkward drive to the hospital, Dean helping her inside before leaving again to watch Gabe fall asleep on Sam. Sam held her close, kissing her head before moving hair out of her face. “How is she?” Dean asked, sitting down to start the car.

“..Good..” Sam sighed out with a smile. “I think” He mumbled, squeezing her a little tighter.

Dean smiled back at them before watching Jack lean on Sam’s shoulder to sleep. Dean chuckled as he put on soft music and began their drive back home. A few hours later they arrived early in the morning to Dean shaking Sam awake. Sam woke up before Gabe and carried her up and out of the car. Gabe reached up and glanced around as he was carried down the metal stairs. “Home?” He asked softly.

“Home” Sam smiled, sitting Gabe down on the map table to take his arm into his hand. “..I should’ve watched you closer” Sam whispered and sighed. 

“It’s alright” Gabe smiled, letting Sam unwrap his arm.

“Sam,” Cas began as he walked in and smiled at them. “What happened?” Cas asked, looking at Gabe.

Gabe shrugged and stared at his arm. “..Werewolf” He murmured, remembering when it happened. He remembered the burn of skin and the tight grip of his wrist. He stared at the arm before raising his hand to start healing it. 

“Don’t” Sam whispered, pushing the hand away. Gabe frowned at him. “You need your grace” Sam whispered.

“Let me” Cas mumbled, stepping forward to place a hand over Gabe’s arm. Gabe watched with a frown before nodding as the scratch began to fade away. Cas smiled as he let go of his arm, gently letting it lay down in her lap.

Gabe sighed softly and scratched his head. “I’m gonna shower..” He announced, carefully coming off the counter. “I’ll be back in a few minutes” He smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand before walking slowly out of the room. 

“Well that was weird” Dean whispered. Sam and Cas both turned to him and sighed. “Maybe she just needs time” Dean shrugged.

“Woman often need time when they’re moody” Jack smiled and nodded, looking up and around at his fathers.

“..I’ll pick up some tampons from the store” Dean grumbled, walking out of the room.

“....What’s a tampon?” Jack asked Sam with a smile.

“Alright-” Sam laughed and shook his head. “We’re done here” He whispered, moving away to go and follow Gabe to his room. He glanced around and smiled, hearing the shower run. He sighed softly and moved to sit on his bed, glancing around happily. Finally, relaxation. Gabe was unharmed, mostly, and back home. Werewolves are dead. And the family was all back together.

“Oh-” Gabe gasped, holding the towel over herself. “I didn’t know you were there” Gabe smiled softly, blushing under Sam’s stare.

“Sorry-” Sam began, laughing softly as he looked at the floor. “Sorry, I just.. Figured you’d be done. Sorry”

“Stop apologizing, Sammy” Gabe teased Sam before moving around the bed in search of his clothes. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before” He smirked, slowly getting dressed. 

“Yeah, but I can give you some decency” Sam laughed softly as he listened to Gabe shuffle around. “I was thinking we watch a movie tonight” Sam smiled softly.

Gabe hummed as she pulled her long sleeve over her head and sighed. “..Maybe” He mumbled. “I’m not really up to.. It” He whispered, thinking back to when Sam shot the werewolf. 

“Alright,” Sam mumbled and cleared his throat. “That’s okay- we can.. Just relax tonight” He mumbled softly.

“..I want to just be alone” Gabe decided and sighed. “Just.. from you”

Sam stiffened and frowned deeply. “I’m sorry..” He whispered. “I know I should’ve.. I should’ve watched over you. And I didn’t.. I’m so sorry” He whispered, not looking up from the floor.

“Sam, that’s not it” Gabe frowned, sitting next to Sam in her shorts and shirt. “You shot an innocent monster” He scoffed.

Sam stared at Gabe before frowning. “They kidnapped you! One hurt you- he-”

“I hurt him first!” Gabe shut Sam down and frowned. “..I hurt him and he didn’t mean to scratch me but he.. He left and came back with things to clean the wound. He apologized and said he was fixing it. And the other woman? She broke a picture frame and he asked if she was okay and offered to clean up the glass before you barged in..”

Sam frowned and moved to stare back down at the floor. “..Sorry” He whispered softly, hands coming together anxiously.

“..Sam. I don’t blame you. I know you didn’t mean to..” Gabe shrugged. “You were just doing what you do”

“I know but.. You’re not mad at me?” Sam whispered.

“No, I’m not mad. I should’ve stopped you” Gabe shrugged a little before looking at Sam. “Let’s just get over it” He decided. “Let’s go and watch that movie now” He mumbled, standing up to offer his hands to Sam. 

Sam laughed and took his hands, letting Gabe pull him off the bed. “We’re probably gonna have to watch whatever Dean picks” Sam warned, walking down the hall with Gabe practically dragging him along.

“So? I get to fall asleep on you” Gabe mumbled softly, going into the secret room Dean had made. Something about a man cave. Gabe didn’t really listen when Dean was talking about it.

“I’m just saying-” Cas began, watching Dean.

“You don’t need to say” Dean laughed loudly. 

“Say what?” Gabe asked, walking in to sit on the arm of the couch.

“You-” Dean began before sighing. “Periods” He mumbled softly.

“What about them?” Gabe smirked, watching Dean and Cas practically squirm.

“Well you’re-” Dean huffed. “Getting them”

Gabe blinked quickly and sat up a little. “I am?” Gabe asked softly. Sam swallowed and sputtered, looking at Gabe with wide eyes.

“Yes. Every female has their period” Jack smiled softly. “Unless they’re pregnant” He mumbled matter factually. Dean and Cas shared a look before looking at Gabe. Sam frowned and slowly looked at Gabe with teary eyes.

“He… did eat a lot at the restaurant” Dean mumbled.

“They did kidnap her” Jack pointed out.

“B-because we told them Jack was my son..” Gabe pointed out anxiously.

“No” Dean decided. “They can smell who’s related. Gabe-”

“What, Dean?!” Gabe snapped, glaring at him with tears in his eyes.

“..Gabe?” Sam whispered, reaching out to take Gabe’s hand. “Are you..?”

“...Yes”


	9. Chapter 9

“Yes. I am.. Pregnant” Gabe sighed softly. Sam stared at Gabe for a few seconds before looking down. Gabe glanced at Sam anxiously, swallowing as he drew her hand back to lay in his lap.

“How long have you known?” Sam asked softly.

Cas watched them before sighing and turning away.

“..Not that long” Gabe whispered. “Just.. Two months” He mumbled, fidgeting where he sat.

“So.. another Nephilim?” Dean asked.

“Archangel Nephilim to be exact” Jack smiled, slowly turning to a frown when Sam and Dean glared at him.

“Not helping” Cas whispered, reaching out to lightly touch Jack’s back.

“Okay,” Jack whispered back quickly.

“So.. what? We’re just gonna have another archangel Nephilim running around?” Dean asked, glaring at his brother. 

“Dean-” Sam began.

“No” Dean interjected, looking back at Jack. “It’s hard enough having Jack here. He’s still getting the hang of his powers- and you,” Dean turned to Gabe. “You want to bring another Nephilim into this world? Let alone the bunker?!” Dean snapped.

“Dean!” Sam yelled over him, stepping between the two. “It’s not even Gabe’s fault..” He frowned. “It’s not like we were trying to have a baby!” Sam protested.

“What do you want to do then?!” Dean shouted. “Having another all-powerful being?” Dean snapped and sighed. “Just.. raise a Nephilim?”

“We’re doing it with Jack!” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah! A single Nephilim. One- Not two, one!” Dean argued back. “And that’s because his father is Lucifer, and his mother died! Pretty shitty family situation”

“And what? You want Gabe to turn evil and then kill me?” Sam asked with a frown. “Is that what it’s going to take for me to have a kid..?”

“No, Sam” Dean sighed. “I don’t think you should have a kid at all”

“Well, I didn’t want one either, Dean!” Sam yelled. “But it’s here-”

“You didn’t?” Gabe interjected. He looked up at Sam with a heartbroken look. Because he was. He understood Sam didn’t want to have kids, but maybe eventually? It’s not like either of them is getting any younger.

“No- I mean,” Sam began, watching Gabe start to cry. “No, I do, I want to have this baby, I promise” Sam whispered.

“But you didn’t..” Gabe mumbled in confusion. He’d never understand humans.

“No, I mean- I wasn’t planning on having a baby but.. If it’s here we might as well-”

“So you only want one because it’s here and you can’t exactly ditch it? Because I’m living here..?” Gabe asked angrily. “Because it’s ‘the right thing to do’ Sam?” Gabe snapped. “So..” She began, laughing. “You didn’t want a child. But because it’s here.. You want it now?” He asked. “I don’t get this. I- I’m never gonna fucking understand people” He rushed out, starting to cry. “Just stay away from me” He whispered, shoving past him to walk out of the room.

“..That’s not what I meant” Sam whispered softly, staring down at the ground.

Dean frowned and huffed, looking at Sam. “This is why” Dean whispered.

“You couldn’t have known this was going to happen,” Sam muttered, not looking up.

“You’re right. But it’s one of the MANY things that could’ve gone wrong” Dean pointed out.

Sam shook his head as he anxiously fidgeted. “..I just” Sam started before sighing. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll always be the bad guy” He whispered softly, leaving to walk past Dean and Cas.

“Sammy,” Dean began, staying still. “Sam!” He called out, sighing as he quickly walked after him.

Cas sighed softly and stared at Dean as he left. He turned to frown at Jack and shrug. Jack watched with a slightly concerned expression. He then turned to Cas with a wide smile. “Does this mean I’ll be getting a baby cousin?” Jack asked.

Cas opened his mouth before sighing, turning to glance at the door. “..Not now Jack” Cas whispered.

“Okay,” Jack whispered softly.

Cas patted Jack’s back before walking out into the room to find Sam and Dean. They’d turned around and began yelling at each other again. Cas watched them before going to Sam’s room to find Gabe. He walked into the room to find her in bed, curled up.

“What do you want?” Gabe muttered angrily.

“To talk?” Castiel asked, moving around the bed to sit on the mattress, coming up to sit near her legs.

“Why?” He asked softer, glancing up at Castiel.

“Because I know you’re upset” Cas mumbled, looking down at her. “And you have every right to be, but.. I think I know what Sam meant” He mumbled quietly and looked at Gabe. Gabe was staring up at him expectantly. “I think he meant. He wasn’t planning to have a baby with you right now.. But he’s happy nonetheless. Like.. Because it’s here now, he’s going to step up and raise it with you. I think he would’ve done it at any point in time, I mean.. Look at Jack” Cas murmured.

“So he’s not just… having it because it’s here?” Gabe mumbled.

“No. I think he’s having it because he wants to. He wasn’t.. Ready to have it, but is any parent ever really ready?” Cas mumbled and smiled down at him.

“That made no sense” Gabe mumbled but sat up with a smile anyway.

“No. What doesn’t make any sense is you running away from Sam because he’s ready to be a father to your child” Cas grinned mischievously. 

Gabe laughed softly and moved to stand, hugging Cas quickly. “You’re right- I’ll be back” Gabe whispered and ran around the bed to leave into the hall. Cas scoffed a laugh and nodded as he stood up and walked out. Gabe came down the stairs to find Sam and Dean still yelling at each other. “Sam?” He asked, watching them.

“No Sam, I’m saying it’s another ultimate being! Do you know what would happen if two Nephilims came in contact with each other?! Because I don’t!” Dean snapped.

“That’s not your problem, Dean! Your problem was with Jack because he was Lucifer’s son, and Gabe, last time I checked, isn’t Lucifer!”

“Yeah because Lucifer was evil and anything he made was evil! But wrong or right doesn’t matter. It’s the power they’re created with!” Dean explained.

“I’m evil?” Jack asked Dean, staring at him in shock.

“No!” Dean told him before sighing. “No, that’s not-”

“Are you saying I have the same power to become evil?” Gabe asked. “That because I have power.. My child is going to be evil because…? It’s got powers like Lucifer?” Gabe asked.

“No- ..Well that makes sense but.. No..” Dean whispered softly, sighing. “I just think Jack can be potentially dangerous because he can’t control his powers, even though he’s got the mind of an adult”

“Kind of” Jack mumbled.

“Not now Jack” Cas whispered.

“Okay,” Jack supplied, putting his head down.

“What I’m saying is, if your kid is born like Jack.. As an adult, they could clash. They could start wars and.. Chaos” Dean sighed. “Two archangel Nephilims going head to head could be horrible” Dean frowned and looked around at them.

“It could. But Jack is getting the hang of his powers. And with Jack knowing how to control them, he could teach.. Our kid to use them” Sam smiled shyly, gesturing to Dean. 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “I’m not the dad” Dean mumbled. “I can’t tell you how to live your life, I can only warn you like the other brother does” He shrugged.

“Older.. Uncle” Sam offered, smiling widely at him. 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Sure. Uncle”

“Am I one too?” Cas asked.

“In a way.. Yes” Gabe nodded and smiled at him.

“Cousin!” Jack cheered finally before looking at Cas. “Now is the appropriate time, yes?” He asked.

Cas laughed and smiled widely at him. “Yes, Jack. It was the perfect time”


End file.
